


The Admin

by Goldie413, MotherRussiaChan



Category: No Particular Fandom
Genre: Adults, Gen, Gifted children, gifted, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldie413/pseuds/Goldie413, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRussiaChan/pseuds/MotherRussiaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a school for gifted children... There, a boy goes, bearing a background that he doesn't know about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Admin

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is allowed. Also, this is my first story, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

_Beep Beep Beep!_

"Ughhhhh..." An annoyed voice says before turning over, moving his back to the alarm.

_Beep Beep Beep!_

"Alright alright!" The annoyed voice says and presses snooze on it before getting up, and shivering at the coldness of his room now that he was out of the warm covers. "Sheesh, it's cold..." The now sluggish and tired voice swings his legs out to the side of his bed, leaning up to stretch before walking to the bedroom next to his. 

"Mom... It's time to get up!" Nobody responds from the mountain of covers, and only the sound of the dogs waking up in another part of the house can be heard. " _Moooommm_ , wake up! If I'm late again, I'll have to go do make up hours!" A groan is heard, and a mumble of words along the lines of, "I was awake, just resting my eyes." follows, before a short woman stands up from her bed. She proceeds to go to her bathroom and close the door.

"Okay." Hunter thought to himself as he was looking at himself in the mirror, wearing his blue hoodie and jeans. "Battle preps are today..." Hunter remembers a few years ago, when his sister did the Battle Exam. They had to stop the exam because her opponent injured her so badly that she had to go to the hospital. She didn't make it. "It's fine, they have policies against that now."

Hunter started to think about what it would be like before being interrupted. "Hey! I thought you said you were going to have to do make up hours if you were late!" Hunter's Mom called after him jokingly with the car keys in her hand.

"I know, I just wanted to be ready for the prep today." Hunter walked out, starting to get comfortable in the hoodie he just got from his Mother. "You look nice, now come on, I need to get to work as well."

Hunter's Mom, or Linda Nicole, the business manager of Le.BLANC. The Le.BLANC industry builds and researches the technology for Gifted Children. "Let me grab my stuff really quick." Hunter grabs his Le.Card, the card has all his information. It can be changed to different forms of transportation, like a bracelet, or sunglasses, but he preferred the card. It was just easier for him. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go." Hunter says, putting the card in his pocket and heading out the door, his Mom already somehow in the car honking for him to hurry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed that chapter!  
> In case you can't tell, this is a story with two authors. The first one, Goldie, is the actual author of the story. I, MotherRussia, am the editor (because I'm a bit obsessive about correct grammar, which Goldie doesn't usually have). I believe you would call me a Beta-reader? I don't know for sure.  
> Anyways, we'll be back here as soon as Goldie gets another chapter written. I don't know when that'll be, but you'll see me here regardless!  
> Have a nice day/night!
> 
> PS: Goldie, in case you ever read this, I just want you to know that direct self-insert in fanfiction is practically a sin (though I do understand the struggle of trying to think of characters to use in a story).


End file.
